Wishing on the Same Star
by eternallyweird
Summary: Love, War, The Heart, and The Battlefield. It's the true story of Youkai VS. Ningen, and the tale of the men and women who will sacrifice everything for each other ...[Yuusuke X Keiko] [Kuwabara X Yukina] [Hiei X Mukuro] [Koemna X Botan] [Sakyo X Shizuru]
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH and I don't Own one of Shakespeare's Sonnets: Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
  
**WARNING: OOC-ness  
**  
_You have been warned this story isn't a yaoi or a bash-fic. It is a story that explains how war can tear away almost anything, but one thing love... This story tells the tale of young couples torn between their own passion and desire to battle out a war over something so menial. I hope whoever is reading this story to enjoy it and even if I don't get many review or if I get flamers I don't care. I'll continue this story until its misfortunate end. This is not a Kuwa/Yukina centric story as I usually write, but with other couples other than them. I hope to fill this story with romance, action, adventure, and tragedy. And you will really know the true meaning of all is fair in love and war..._

* * *

_ For ten years a war has been raging between the three worlds. The Ningenkai and Reikai had joined forces, and while the Makai remains alone it also remains unbeatable. But things are about to change when a sharpshooter and a swordsman are on a mission to assassinate a powerful priestess on the Makai side. But what will happen when one of the soldiers unknowingly fall in love with the priestess, and the other is torn between a promise of his beloved and a mysterious young girl that captured his heart..._  
  
_ But that's not the only romance on the Reikai/Ningenkai side is a romance that has fallen into secrecy. The two must hide both their identity to each other and their romance. If it was to be known their lives could be at stake...  
_  
_On the Makai side are two demons that slowly fall in love with each other. But how can they love each other? They may not be sure of their true feelings, but destiny will somehow allow them to be together..._  
  
_As the battle continues these couples' romance will become more and more complex. But somehow, someway they will be together no matter what... This is the story I tell..._

* * *

_Chapter One  
The Mission  
3rd person POV_

* * *

It was a hot summer day in the ningenkai. The humidity accented the  
scent of decomposed youkai and ningen. This was the ningenkai no  
longer a peaceful place, but a war zone. The forces of the  
nignenkai/reikai army have grown weaker and weaker every time they go  
into battle. But the two forces will collide into battle again and  
again until there is a victor, but none of the forces will end in  
forfeit. The two forces had fought so long that they don't even  
remember the incentive to this war.  
  
In a secluded army base were two soldiers. One of the soldiers was  
tall and had a muscular built. His mature face was long and lean, his  
eyes were small, and his hair color resembled a carrot. He was known  
as Kuwabara. The other soldier was much shorter. His face had a  
innocent look to it, and his hair was black and slicked back. He was  
known as Yuuske.  
  
"Stupid fuckin air conditioning why can't they put it in full blast.  
It's fuckin hot in here," Yuuske complained.  
  
"It's such a hot day why the hell do we still have to train," said  
Kuwabara as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.  
  
"Let's just go back to our dorms it's not like anyon-,"  
  
"Are you thinking of ditching your training?" said a familiar voice.  
  
"What are you doing here grandma don't you have to run you evil  
bootcamp?" said Yuuske.  
  
"Very funny dimwit I got a promotion. Now I would like you to call me  
commander." Replied Genkai.  
  
"COMMANDER!" exclaimed Yuuske and Kuwabara in unison.  
  
"Now you two better go train and if not I'll make you two do kitchen  
duty" said Genkai. Genkai turned and walked away from the two  
soldiers.  
  
"DAMN IT!" exclaimed Yuuske. "Come on let's just go to our fuckin  
dorms. Who gives a shit about the old hag." The two walked to their  
dorms. Their dorms were quite messy with clothes and papers  
everywhere.  
  
"We gotta clean this place up once in a while," implied Kuwabara.  
Yuuske replied with a nod.  
  
Kuwabara bent down to clean the clutter of clothing and paper. As he  
rummaged through the mess he saw a small black box; it was covered in  
velvet. Kuwabara slowly opened the unidentified box, and inside was a  
diamond ring. The ring was small and the diamond on it was small as  
well.  
  
"Hey Urameshi what's the ring for?" Kuwabara asked. Yuuske turned his  
head to Kuwabara and saw the velvet box.  
  
"It's nothing you baka." Yuuske insulted Kuwabara.  
  
"Come on Urameshi just tell me!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
"Fine I'll tell you baka! Just shut up you're gonna give me an ear infection jeesh!' said Yuuske, "You remember that girl that went to our jr. high you know short, brown hair , and likes to nag."  
  
"Yeah but I can't remember her name," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Well you know how I hooked up with her? And like I said I'd marry her after the war. Ok are you happy?" said Yuuske.  
  
"Yeah but you didn't tell me her name?" said Kuwabara impatiently.  
  
"Yeah uh that's the problem I can't remember her name." said Yuuske hesitantly.  
  
Kuwabara walked up to Yuuske. He paused for for a moment, Then he punched him in the face. "You callin' me a baka and you can't even remember your own girlfriend's name!" exclaimed Kuwabara.  
  
"Well it wasn't my fuckin fault it was 10 years ago! And besides I don't see you dating anyone baka!" said Yuuske as he held his cheek in pain.  
  
"Well the right girl is out there somewhere. She's waiting for me I know it some where..." said Kuwabara.  
  
"Baka you're more hopeless than I thought!" said Yuuske as he is trying to stifle his laughter.  
  
"Shut up Urameshi! I know there's a girl out there somewhere..." said Kuwabara.  
  
'She's probably blind!' Yuuske thought.

* * *

_Makai, the demon realm a place with a scent so ghastly. The demons there were savage in a ningens' eye. But, the youkai there were more civilized than what ningens' thought. Not all youkai are savage or blood- thirsty killers, but not all youkai were friendly._  
  
_ In a secluded stone castle was a petite youkai. She was of course not the type of youkai that was savage. But that didn't mean that she couldn't defend herself. This young youkai was gifted with special powers. When she was younger, she would play with birds, but while she was playing like she always does. She tripped over a tree trunk and fell over a cliff. She died that day. But this young youkai was not supposed to die this day. The gods and goddesses saw this. One goddess was filled with so much grief that she brought her back to life, but under one condition if she was to dedicate her life to the cathedral. But, as she studied the arts she developed powers and a spiritual connection with the Makai gods and goddesses. She was then named **Priestess Yukina, Maiden of Ice**._  
  
"Priestess Yukina," said a familiar voice. The petite youkai turned her head. Behind her was a girl not youkai, but ningen. She was a bit taller than the priestess, but not by much. She was a brunette that had a mousy appearance.  
  
"Keiko-san, you don't have to call me that all the time. Only when there's someone here with me." said Yukina.  
  
"Gomen Nasi, Yukina-san it's just that I can't keep track of your meetings with your officials," said Keiko.  
  
"What bring you here?" asked Yukina.  
  
"Nothing much I just needed a break," responded Keiko.  
  
"Keiko-san how long have you been in the Makai anyways?" Yukina asked.  
  
"Nine years ago, One year after the war, I was taken away from my home, nine years ago..." said Keiko grimly.  
  
"Gomen nasi Keiko-san I am not able to release anyone and if I even try they'll kill you. You know that I am very sorry," said Yukina. Yukina turned her head to Keiko's wrist. There was a bracelet on it. It was silver. It didn't look expensive, but it was still was pretty.  
  
"Keiko-san, I never seen you wear that bracelet before. Where did you get?" asked Yukina.  
  
"I got it a long time ago. Some boy gave it to me." responded Keiko.  
  
"Can you tell me about it?" Yukina asked curiously.  
  
"Well when I was about fourteen there was this boy he would always get himself in trouble and everything. Well when he came over to my tousaan's ramen place. He gave me this bracelet as he was eating. It wasn't the romantic moment I always imagined, but there was some romance in it. After he gave the bracelet he continued eating, and as he was eating he asked me if I would marry him. After I said yes he started choking... It was romantic in its own way, but that's not the only thing he promised when the war just started and they needed recruits he said that if I would whistle he would come to me... I never tried myself but I know he's out there somewhere," said Keiko.  
  
"Do you still remember him?" Yukina questioned.  
  
"Not really, I just remembered he had the most beautiful smile," said Keiko.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Come In," Yukina said. Two youkai came in one was known as Kurama the other known as Hiei.  
  
"I'll be leaving now Priestess Yukina-sama," said Keiko poilitely. She bowed to her and then left the room.  
  
"What is it?" Yukina asked the two youkai.  
  
"We are here to confirm an attack on the ningenkai/reikai army. We are not certain if they are launching an attack soon," said Kurama.  
  
"I will notify you both shortly until then may I have a word with the general Kurama-sama," said Yukina politely.  
  
"Indeed, I will be leaving." Said Kurama. He bowed and left the room.  
  
"_Oniichan_ Do you_ like_ Kurama?" asled Yukina.  
  
"What do you mean?" responded Hiei.  
  
"Don't play dumb I saw that look you gave Kurama-sama. So do you like him or not?" said Yukina.  
  
"Kurama is a talented fighter and he is one of my friends nothing more or nothing less." Responded Hiei. Yukina knew that Hiei was lying he could tell it in her brother's eyes. She knew it...  
  
"Well then Hiei then you are alright with both of you going to the Makai Independence Day ball together. You are just friends, so you are ok with going with each other, then." said Yukina.  
  
"...I shall be leaving, now," said Hiei hesitantly. He bowed and left the room as the others had done before him.  
  
When Hiei left the room Yukina walked towards her balcony. The sky was clear, no stars tonight. 'I_ have never been in love, but I know that love is beautiful. But I know there is a downside of being in love. But I want to know how it feels.'_ Yukina thought.  
  
_She saw a dandelion growing from the ground. She picked it up, and stared at it for a moment. 'I know that I'll never fall in love so I'll make a wish. A wish that will never come true. I wish to meet someone tomorrow at the ball. He would be tall, brave, and most of all he'll have a heart of gold.' Yukina thought. She blew into the dandelion. As she saw the seeds blown away to the air. She thought, 'Someday soon I'll meet someone somewhere out of the blue_...'

* * *

"Cadet Yuuske Urameshi and Cadet Kazuma Kuwabara, Please report to General Koemna immediately," said the announcer.  
  
"That's us. Let's go partner," said Yuuske. The two cadets walked to a big staircase, and at the top was a secluded office. The two cadets opened the doors.  
  
"What is it toddler are you going to tell us that you just moved to training pants or what?" said Yuuske.  
  
"I'm here to tell you that you are on a very important mission," said Koemna.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for are you going to tell us or what?" said Kuwabara impatiently.  
  
"Ayame, did you bring the file?" said Koemna, A young girl appeared she wore a black kimono and seemed serious.  
  
"Here you go General Koemna-sama." Said Ayame.  
  
"Arigato. Now this is really important if you two fail we could be attacked," said Koemna grimly.  
  
"Well cut to the important shit!" exclaimed Yuuske.  
  
"As you wish Yuuske now, Yuuske, Kuwabara you two shall assassinate the priestess," said Koemna.  
  
"That doesn't seem tough," said Yuuske.  
  
"Well it is, the priestess is usually guarded by at least two or three high A class youkai. Now to avoid this there will be a ball tomorrow in honor of Makai independence. Now Yuuske you shall be the sniper that will carry out this mission. You are to shoot the priestess from a distance that is unable to be sensed by the youkai guards and barriers. Now Kuwabara if Yuuske fails to do this I want you both to go head on and terminate the priestess at all costs..." said Koemna.  
  
"Well why the fuck do we have to do this fuckin mission I mean there are other people who are stronger than us!" exclaimed Yuuske.  
  
"You two are the only ones that use rei ki as a weapon. The cadets that we recruit use man made weapons. And as I said before the youkai barriers are able to sense man made weapon from a distance of fifty miles, but the youkai barriers only could sense rei ki at fifty meters." Said Koemna.  
  
"So that's it huh doesn't seem that important it just sound like we're doing the dirty work for you," said Yuuske.  
  
"Well Yuuske did I mention if you back out of this mission the two of you will have your rank decreased," said Koemna.  
  
"Whatever toddler just give us the fuckin info.," said Yuuske impatiently.  
  
Ayame handed Yuuske a file. "These files are for your eyes only Yuuske. Inside is a picture of the priestess, and other useful information on your mission," said Ayame.  
  
Inside the file was a picture of the priestess she was petite, having blue-green hair, and scarlet eyes. And under the picture is the name of the priestess: _Yukina._

* * *

_I compare thee to a summer's day? _

_Thou art more lovely and temperate, _

_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, _

_And summer's lease hath all too short a date, _

_Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,_

_ And often is his gold complexion dimm'd; _

_And every fair from fair sometime declines,_

_ By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd; _

_But thy eternal summer shall not fade Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st;_

_ Nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade,_

_ When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st: _

_So long as men can breathe or eyes can see, _

_So long lives this, and this gives life to thee._

* * *

**Author's Ramblings**: **FINALLY I AM FINISHED TOOK LONG ENOUGH. NOW I SAID THAT THERE WOULD KOEMNA/BOTAN. IT WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE. WELL YOU'LL GET THE SONNET SOON. WHY DID I POST THIS UP. YOU'LL FIND OUT WHILE I CONTINUE THIS STORY. I KNOW IT KIND OF SUXS BUT GIVE ME A BREAK I AM TIRED. MY HANDS HURT. WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPPIE OK BUH BYES!** (I THINK IT SUXS..)


	2. The Mission

* * *

Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I own most of this storyline and junk! And I don't own the song Open Arms by Journey.**

**Sorry about the long update! Its just skool is killin me!! ARGH! KILL HW! PUAHAHAHAHAHAHa Well uhh my ramble thingy is called DAMN I LOST THE HEART OF GOLD CONTEST!!!! Im just kidding! But I was sorta depressed that I didn't win but oh well! That means me gots to improve on writing!! And I hope to finish this story! Soon! Well that's all on with the story!!**

**Well I'm so freaking busy!!!! I have hw and skool! And I hab to study for my math re take cuz I so failed! So sorry if this chapter took so long!!!!**

**I'm gonna skip some parts for the song cuz it doesn't relate to the scene so whatever! Okay makes more sense!**

**Well I feels so SOORY!!!1 for the fucked up chapter in aura I made this chapter extra long!!!! And I WILL PROMISE YOU THAT THIS WILL BE OK AT LEAST!**

**Warnings: OOC-ness, Yukina being horrible at matchmaking, and the f- word! And yes bad writing!! **

_

* * *

Save the Last Dance_

_Chapter Two_

_The Ball_

_3rd Person Point of View_

* * *

"Oh come on Urameshi let me see the damn photo!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"No you baka what part of your eyes only don't you understand," responded Yuuske.

"Come on just let me have a peek,"

"NO!"

"Well can you at least tell me when this fucked up ball will happen," said Kuwabara.

"Tonight," stated Yuuske bluntly.

"Oh. But what the fuck do we wear at a youkai ball! I mean come on!"

"Just wear a damn tux I guess,"

"Lord Koemna-sama," said a cheerful voice. A young girl wearing a pink kimono came rushing into the office. She had cerulean hair that was tied in a high pony tail and had bubbly pink eyes.

"What is it Botan-san?" said a stressed Lord Koemna.

"YOU ARE MAKING YUUSKE AND KUWABARA GO ON THIS MISSION!" screamed Botan.

"Of course I am! they are perfectly good cadets," said Koemna as he held his ears.

"Gomen Nasai, Koemna-sama but its just shouldn't you assign this mission to a higher official or something," Botan stated

"True, true. But is one of our officials were assigned to this mission they would be prisoners at war, but if its just a cadet they would probably let them go or kill them," replied Koemna grimly.

"But General..."

"Botan-chan, it was Lord Emna-sama's orders I can't back out now.."

"This is a bunch of bull shit I mean Lord Emna-sama is an ass!" exclaimed Botan, "I mean he only cares for himself and his "royal reputation" like when he...never mind," said Botan quickly.

"Like when Botan-chan?" asked Lord Koemna.

* * *

Flashback

_The day was an ordinary day. Botan was just getting out of Koemna-sama's office. Botan's meeting with Lord Koemna was longer then expected. Botan ran down the long hall._

_"Oh shit I hope I'm not late for the in-," Botan was cut short when bumping into a large figure._

_"Gomen Nasai, Gomen Nasai sir I shouldn't have been running down the hall," Botan said as she picked up the files._

_"Don't let it ever happened again ferry-girl," said a deep voice._

_Botan looked up. It was Emna-sama, the large man had a strong built and was freakishly tall. He had cold black eyes and raven black hair to match. The man looked nothing liked his son and vice versa. 'Oh shit,' thought Botan._

_"Gomen Nasai General Emna-sama. I was in a hurry," said Botan in a nervous tone as she bowed down, "I was off to to-," _

_"Did I permit you to talk?" said the deep voice in anger, "Don't lie to me ferry girl. You were in a meeting with my son,"_

_"Yes bu-," Botan was cut short once again._

_"Did I permit you to talk?" said Emna once again, "Stay away from my son...Or you shall be broken," said Emna in a cold voice. "Understand!"_

_Botan slowly nodded._

_"And if mentioned to anyone I will kill you myself," said Emna in that cold voice as he left the hall._

_Botan shuddered. The term "broken" was far worse than death itself. Being broken is a life long painful experience far worse than any youkai, ningen, or demi-god can experience. The mind and soul are the most fragile in the body. The pain travels to the deepest cracks of your mind. You experience psychological pain. You cease to exist trapped in your own mind only watching those around not being able to tell them anything. It is but a horrible experience. Just filled with pain and loneliness_

End of Flashback

* * *

"Uhh Koemna-sama I should be leaving now! I have a lot to do!" exclaimed Botan. '_Man I am a horrible li_ar," thought Botan. Botan then ran out the door.

"Argh," said Yukina. Many ningen hand maidens were trying to measure Yukina size for the gown.

* * *

"Priestess Yukina-sama would you like a gown or dress?" said Keiko.

"Gown," Yukina replied quickly.

"What color Priestess azure or marine?" said Keiko as she held the colored fabrics in each hand.

"We are finished. We shall be leaving now Priestess?" said all the hand maidens in unison as they bowed and after left the room.

'_I hate I when they ask so many questions like that_," thought Yukina. _'Hopefully the gown or whatever would look nice not too over the top like last time,'_

"Priestess Yukina-sama," said a sagacious voice. '_It's Mukuro-sama_,' The female youkai was average built. She had auburn hair that was pulled back by it side and azure eyes. Her face and body was half scared by her unknown past.

"Ambassador Mukuro-sama what brings you hear?" asked Yukina kindly.

"I would like to converse about the security of the ball tonight," said Mukuro.

"Go on,"

"We are for certain that the opposing army may launch an attack at the ball. But we are not sure how. So, the question is about your security. We could surround the citadel with A to B class youkai and summon a proper barrier that will protect us. But there is always the internal issue. We will surround the area with as many guard as possible and use proper curses to ward off all the ningens who are spies except for our staff," explained Mukuro coolly.

"Well the plan sounds great but if there is a barrier there shouldn't be as many guards out," replied Yukina.

"Yes bu-," Mukuro was caught short because of a loud knock.

"Enter," said Yukina.

It was Hiei. "General Hiei-sama you have met our new ambassador. Ambassador Mukuro-sama," said Yukina.

"Konichiwa General," said Mukuro politely.

"...Konchiwa Ambassador," replied Hiei. There was then an awkward silence after this until someone spoke.

"Now General was it that you need?" said Yukina politely.

"I am here to discuss the security plans," said Hiei.

"Oh. The Ambassador and I were just talking about this. She said that we are to put a strong barrier and have some A-B class youkai guards around the citadel. Is that correct?" said Yukina. Mukuro silently nodded.

"..hn I shall then be leaving," said Hiei as he bowed.

"Priestess is this plan ok with you?" asked Mukuro kindly.

"uhm yeah sure," said Yukina.

"Good day to you Priestess," said Mukuro as she bowed then left.

'_I saw that glint in onii-chan's eyes. Maybe I was wrong about Kurama. He has to have some interest in Mukuro-sama. They have so much in common. And their personalities freakishly match. Hiei-sama warned me about trying to find his "true love". Hey Kurama was a great match! But oh well. I just hope I can fit into that damn dress. Last time someone screwed it up and I could barely breathe for five hours! Maybe that's not the thing I'm worried about. OH WELL! It's a long day today so much work damn,'_

* * *

Nighty Time ((I had to say that!))

The two cadets no longer wearing their pitch black uniform, but a black tuxedo; they were currently out of their base and in the docking areas The two cadets also accompanied by General Koemna-sama.

"All right you two I'll explain this mission one more time," said Koemna-sama in a stern voice, "Remember attack at a range that is far enough to not be detected and close enough to hit. The priestess cadet Yuuske-san will be here so discharge your weapon at the right time. And here are some items to help you,"

Koemna then held what seems like a pen, "This here will help you get a more accurate shot if the "target","

The general then held another item that looked like remote control, "This item here will disarm the barriers for about 45.5 seconds. To disarm is press the white button, the blue button is used for a stun, green is for a shock wave, yellow is for a amnesia spell, and red is if you fail this mission. Hopefully you won't need it," said Koemna as he was staring at Yuuske.

"Now Cadet Kuwabara you must assist Cadet Yuuske with everything you got and here is a little item for you," said the General as he handed Kuwabara a pair of sunglasses.

"This will increase your spirit awareness and allow you to see through walls," said Koemna, "Do you two understand?" The two cadets silently nodded.

"I will drop you to the right area," said Koemna as he saluted the two.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY DR-," screamed Kuwabara. His statement was shortened by the vortex that was formed beneath them.

"OP YOU SON OF A BI-," yelled Kuwabara as he tried to finish his statement. They were then dropped in the Makai. They were currently on the field of dead grass outside of the Makai citadel.

"Well here it is," said Yuuske, "Now where the fuck is the barrier,"

"Let me check," said Kuwabara as he putted on the sunglasses. Kuwabara scanned the area with a surprised look on his face.

"Shit!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"WHAT NOW?!?" yelled Yuuske.

"The barrier is stronger than what Koemna said. It could sense _everything we do! _And behind it is A and B youkai," stated Kuwabara flatly, "Now what..."

"We could just use this fucked up thing that Koemna gave," said Yuuske as he got out the remote thing, "Some advice to you fun fast,"

"Really Urameshi I could have never figured that out on my own," said Kuwabara sarcastically.

"Ready," said Yuuske as he pressed the white button on the remote

* * *

"Priestess Yukina-sama," said a small voice.

"Keiko-san! I'm so happy you are here!" said Yukina as she ran up to her.

"You look beautiful," said Keiko.

Yukina did look beautiful. She wore a flowing marine gown that didn't look too extravagant. It sort of made her look for regal. She had her hair tied in loose ponytail, and wore crystal chandelier ear rings.

"Arigato Keiko-san but what about you? "said Yukina.

Keiko looked at herself. She wore a plain worn out back kimono. "Well I can't I don't have anything to wear," stated Keiko bluntly.

"I think I got something for you. You are about my size right?" said Yukina as she rummaged through her closet.

"Yes I think," said Keiko.

"Oh I got something. Here try it on," said Yukina as she hand Keiko a cream colored dress.

"I don't think I should," said Keiko.

"Just go ahead, and that's and order," said Yukina.

"Yes Priestess," said Keiko in a sarcastic way.

Minutes later

"Wow Keiko you look so beautiful," squealed Yukina.

"Arigato Yukina-san," replied Keiko politely.

"I just got a brilliant idea! Why not just go to the ball!" squealed Yukina once more.

"Yukina-san in all do respect. I can't I am a hand maiden. It would look very odd if a servant was talking to the regal youkai,"

"Will you stop that! You are going and that is an order!"

"Yes Priestess," said Keiko once more in a sarcastic way.

"Come on. We have so much to do!" said Yukina with a grin on her face.

* * *

The two cadets were now currently in the ground of the Makai citadel.

"Now what genius?" said Kuwabara.

Yuuske then had a blank expression on his face. "Well we could we could POSE AS THE KITCHEN STAFF!" said Yuuske.

"That's your master plan!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Well do you have anything better!" replied Yuuske.

"NO!"

"WELL THEN SHUT UP!"

"ALRIGHT GENIUS TELL ME THIS HOW THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO THE KITCHEN!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"Uhhh,"

"JUST AS I THOUGHT WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO GO TO THE FRONT DOOR AND ASK WHERE IS THE DAMN PRIESTESS BECAUSE WE ARE HERE TO KILL HER!"

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP I'M THINKING!"

"Let's just search for an entrance ok," said Kuwabara more calmed.

"Wow Kuwabara you just thought of something smart," said Yuuske sarcastically.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT U-!" Kuwabara's response was then interrupted by a youkai.

"There you bakas are we need more waiters for the ball and don't you escape again or we'll need to sacrifice you," said the youkai as he dragged both Yuuske and Kuwabara by the collar. He then arrived to a the other side of the citadel.

"Open," said the youkai. The walls then formed a door. "Now work!" yelled the demon as he threw both Yuuske and Kuwabara. The demon then left.

"Ok at least we have a plan," said Kuwabara.

* * *

"Priestess Yukina-sama," said Mukuro.

"Ambassador what are you doing here?" said Yukina politely.

"I am here to tell you that all guest and personnel have arrived, and all barriers are on line," reported Mukuro.

"Arigato Mukuro-sama," said Yukina, "Ambassador?"

"...Yes," replied Mukuro.

"Will you be attending this ball?" asked Yukina.

"No I would only be present for a short time," replied Mukuro quietly.

"Please Ambasador just stay there for an extra hour or two," begged Yukina.

"I will do what I can..." replied Mukuro with a smile. She then bowed and left the room.

'_This is it... More discussions about the war, more boring talks about the army, and just a plain old boring night.... But at least I have a nice dress oh well here goes,' Yukina thought as she walked down the long corridor._

"Priestess," said a voice.

"Yes Kurama?" replied Yukina.

"It is accustomed to be lead to a ball like this with your knight," said Kurama as he held his hand out.

"How could I have not forgotten that," replied Yukina with a smile. The two walked down the long flight of stairs and into the ball room. The ball room went quiet and all eyes were on Yukina and Kurama. Kurama left leaving Yukina alone. And the music, dancing, and talking continued.

'_I hate it when they do that,' thought Yukina as she stood with her back against the wall,'_

_

* * *

'Urameshi I am going to kick your ass when we get back to the base. He didn't fucking tell me who the fuck is the damn priestess. Great what the fuck am I suppose to do. Just stand there and serve drinks what kind of idiot does Urameshi take me for,' Kuwabara thought as he held a glass of Champaign to his lips._

Kuwabara stood there watching the others couples dancing and having a great time. As the couples were dancing a shooting star appeared in the sky. Kuwabara looked up to see this, and as he looked back down his eye caught a young girl. He walked over to her and said, "Miss why are you standing here with your back against the wall?" asked Kuwabara, "Shouldn't you be out there dancing?"

The young girl looked up. "I...I...can't dance," replied the young girl as her voice quivered in shame.

"Here I'll show you how but first I must know your name," said Kuwabara.

"I...I my name is ...Yukina," said Yukina with a little shock in her voice.

"I am Kazuma Kuwabara," said Kuwabara as he bowed with his head.

_'

* * *

Stupid Pacifier Jerk! Great I'm stuck doing his damn dirty work! Great where am I going to find this stupid priestess! Fuck you General!!! Damn it stupid war stupid life I'm so fucking happy!' thought Yuuske as he looked upward at the sky._

_A shooting star shot through the sky. Yuuske looked downward once again, and began to walk. 'I'm getting the fuck out of this ball. I'll see if that damn priestess is still in one of the rooms of this castle. Koemna you son of a-BAM! Yuuske's thoughts were interrupted when a young girl in a cream colored dress bumped into him._

"Arigato sir! I'm just in a hurry!" said the young girl as she helped Yuuske up.

"Well whatever next time watch where you're going," said Yuuske as he brushed his shoulders off. ((Shit stupid song Dirt Off Your Shoulder! My fwend got that stuck in my head! AHHHH! Uhm back to the story!!!!!))

"That's not a right way to treat a girl," said the girl threateningly as she held her hand just about to slap him.

"Jeesh Arigato!" exclaimed Yuuske.

"Well I must go I am going to the Priestess if you excuse me," said the girl quickly.

"WAIT!" yelled Yuuske.

"Nani?" said the girl confused.

"Uhm I need...uhhh how about a dance," said Yuuske.

"Nani?" said the girl once more but even more confused.

"Yeah! Uhm such a beautiful girl should be on the dance floor," said Yuuske,

"I don't dance with strangers,' said the girl coldly.

"Ok I'm Yuuske what's your name and lets dance," said Yuuske quickly.

"It's Keiko," said the girl.

"Ok then we know each other let's dance," said Yuuske. He then grabbed Keiko's hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

* * *

_The sky was overflowing with twinkling stars. Hiei looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star blast threw the sky. He lowered his head and turned and saw ...._

"Ambassador, what may I ask are you doing here?" said Hiei.

"I am here under the Priestess wishes," said Mukuro.

"..hn" responded Hiei as he looked down to the floor.

"...General," said Mukuro.

"Yes?" said Hiei as he raised his eyebrow.

"I was wondering..." she said as her eyes trailed to the dance floor.

"...Go On," said Hiei impatiently.

"...This is a ball and _you are suppose to dance_..._and you **aren'**t dancing so_... this is my question why are you not?"

"... Hn I don not wish to apply myself in such a ridiculous fiasco," said Hiei coolly.

Mukuro didn't respond instead she thought, _'...Hiei same as always..._'

* * *

'_What should I do? .... I love him... but does he love me... He's my boss... I work for him...But I love him... but he's my friend... I care for him...Or is it just a strong bond of friendship... I love him... But I can't love him... But I do... But do I... I've known him since ....forever... What do I do?' The voices in her head echoed the same responses. _

'_Do I love him?'_

'_Of course I do!'_

'_Does he love me?'_

"_Maybe'_

'_I can't love him.'_

"_But I do,'_

"_You'll suffer.'_

'_But these bottled feelings are making me suffer,'_

'_He's my friend and my boss,'_

'_But I love him.'_

Botan looked towards the midnight sky. The stars twinkled above her almost like magic. She stared at the moon's iridescent glow, and a shooting star shot through the sky.

"...Botan," said a voice from behind. Botan jumped a bit and saw the teenage for of Koemna.

"..K...Ko... Koemna!" said Botan trying to find the word.

"Arigato I was here. I just needed someone to talk to for a while,"

"It's ok..," Botan said. Koemna joined the death maiden in her attempts of star gazing.

* * *

"I am sorry sir but I'm really am a horrible dancer," said Yukina as she looked downward. "I have no rhythm," she stated plainly.

"You don't have to be the best dancer. Just take my hand and I'll show you," said Kuwabara as he held his hand out. Yukina nodded and took Kazuma's hand. The music started its chorus:

_**So now I come to you with open arms,**_

_'She's is so beautiful ... She just was here.... I thought she was with someone at first ... the gods must be at my side...'_

_'He's so kind.., Even though I just talked to him He seems so... I can't believe he just came up to me... not even knowing who I am...'_

_**Nothing to hide, believe what I say**_

_'What if she think I am just the help? ... I mean there are no ningens here accept the help... What if she decided that she wanted to meet me again and I'm not here...? What if she finds out who I am....?'_

_'He looks so worried... am I that bad of a dancer? Did I accidentally step on his feet? ... What do I say...?'_

_**So here I am with open arms, **_

_'She might never find out...She might not even care... But right now I want to enjoy this dance with a clear mind...'_

_'He looks more calm now... I'll just dance....'_

_**Hoping you'll see what your love means to me**_

_**'**What is this girl saying she is a graceful dancer?!? Maybe she's modest...'_

_'His eyes are more calmed he seems relaxed now...'_

_The song ended and all eyes were on the two. There was a loud plaudits and cheers from many. Kuwabara bowed and left the young youkai slipping a letter in her hand as he left. And at top of the stairs was the red haired kitsune staring at Kuwabara with a worried look, next to him the auburn haired youkai Ambassador sighing, and near her was Yukina's oniichan, Hiei now fuming with anger._

**

* * *

"**Did Yukina just dance with a **NINGEN?!?!" **shouted Hiei with a glare as if he was going to kill that ningen.

Kurama and Mukuruo gave Hiei a slow nod.

"But how did that **ningen **get in here?" said Hiei a bit calmer, but was still fuming with anger.

"Maybe she offered him a dance," said Kurama, "He could be part of the kitchen staff."

"Still how dare that baka even talk to her," said Hiei.

"Hiei-san, Yukina-san is not a baby she is old enough to take care of herself sometimes," said Mukuro coolly.

"What do you know?" said Hiei as he gave Mukuro a quick death glare. "And Kurama you are her knight. You are supposed to protect her from harm."

"Yes, but Hiei-sama how can he hurt Yukina; she is quite a capable youkai," responded Kurama.

Hiei gave both Mukuro and Kurama a death glare, and walked away. "You don't know anything," said Hiei under his breath.

* * *

"Let go of me baka!" yelled Keiko as he slapped him.

"Jeesh woman I just want a damn dance," said Yuuske as he rubbed his cheek.

'Well next time ask politely," said Keiko irritably as she folded her arms. "And didn't your kasaan ever tell you about being polite to women."

"I don't have a kasaan," replied Yuuske coldly.

"...A...Arr...Arigato," replied Keiko. '_Damn that was stupid,' thought Keiko._ Keiko then grabbed the boy's hand.

"What are you doing?" asked Yuuske in shock.

"You wanted to dance now let's dance," replied Keiko now dragging the boy to the dance floor.

* * *

"You know Botan," said Koemna, "You are very lucky."

"Nani?" replied Botan in shock.

"You don't have to worry about the war or anything," said Koemna with his held tilted downward, "It's like the people I send I know I have to but I just can't...It's like if they die it's my fault."

"Koemna-sama it is not your fault... Each soldier recruited here knows they have a chance of dying... But they still keep on fighting... Everyone does die sooner or later," said Botan reassuringly.

"Still... all the soldiers here have other potentials to do other thing other than fighting this damn war," said Koemna now his eyes towards the stars.

"Yes, I do wonder that, but sometimes I don't even remember how this war even started," replied Botan.

"Well I do at that time Botan I think you were just recruited as a ferry girl..." said Koemna, "The Rei Kai needed to take control of the Makai and fast... there was a rumor that there will be a revolt... and all youkai would be attacking the ningenkai and ReiKai... so we sent spies to make sure it was true but our spies turned on us and told the Makai lord everything... Not just that we sent spies but how they can break the barrier net between the three worlds, and how the Reikai has been trying to take over the Makai bit by bit... So and that's how this war started."

"...I still can't believe that someone would turn on us," replied Botan still trying to get over the shock.

"Youkai have many ways to get information many were tortured others told under the influence of mind control, and others just cracked not wanting to die,"

Botan was well speechless for the first time EVER. (ok maybe not ever) She looked at Lord Koemna not playing his serious face. He looked at the moon staring at it like he knew something was going to happened.

**

* * *

Authors Notes: Ok very long chapter and sucked SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay I have new fics in the works ok!!! And its my last week of school and then vacation!! WOO HOO!!! Now I haven't been online lately and I'm sorry!!! Internet went all poopy on me and just so yeah. I got catch up on my fanfics!!!! Ok if you are wondering what is going on with Yuuske and Keiko and everyone else blah blah!!! You got to wait next chapter! This had to be my longest chapter ever!!! Well I got to work on fics ok **

**TBC... **


	3. The Ball

Disclaimer: I don't own anything DUH!

Well I have to start my 6,000 word chapter all over again! NOOOOOOOO! Oh well I didn't like the third one anyways because of o.c. ness and other junk.

Anyways in this chapter I will introduce Maya, but she will not have a romantic relationship with Kurama. It will sort of be a strong friendship I am not sure yet. I also will include Shizuru, Sakyo, and Genkai in this fiction, and maybe Toguro not sure. For the part of Sakyo they will be flashback as well as if I do Togurois story.

If you are so confused at the bottom there will be someone to explain to you everyone's parts in this story. Remember this is a really big AU!

WARNINGS! 

**BAD GRAMMAR**

**HORRIBLE WRITING**

**VERY BAD SPELLING**

**OUT OF CHARACTERNESS**

**JUST PLAIN BAD I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU ARE READING THIS**

**WARNING!**

_

* * *

The music grew soft. The rhythm slow and serene like a calm summer day. So beautiful, so simple, it's beauty in the warm essence of life. The symphony added more woodwinds, and the pianist added his solo. A young girl emerged from her seat. She wore a simple red satin dress. Her eyes were a striking blue, and she had smooth thick raven wings of hair that curved and shaped her delicate heart-shaped face. She looked nervous her hands started to shake as she grasped the microphone. She opened her mouth and began to sing:_

* * *

Carols  
Ayumi Hamasaki

**

* * *

Do you remember the first day we met?  
****Hajimete atta hi wo Ima mo oboeteiru?**

"What do you mean?" said Yuusuke in shocked. As the petite burnette dragged him out to the dance floor. She found a right place. Yuusuke looked at her in bewilderment.

"You said you wanted to dance so let's dance," she explained.

"But I can't dance!" said Yuusuke.

"It's easy," said Keiko, "just follow my lead,"

"Well I'm sorry if I step on your giant feet," said Yuusuke. Keiko scowled giving him a quick glare and stepped on his feet.

"Ow," Yuusuke yelped in pain.

"I said I was sorry," said Yuusuke.

Keiko rolled her eyes and said under her breath, "baka"

You looked abashed, hanging your head Tereta you ni kimi wa utsumuite 

Keiko looked down glancing at her feet if she had done the right steps and avoiding Yuusuke's feet. She looked up and saw Yuusuke himself looking his feet. Keiko pulled her head, but instead just knocked into Yuusuke's.

**And turning your eyes away**  
**Me wo sorashite bakari datta ne**

"OW!" said Yuuske. The other dancers looked at the couple glaring at them. Yuusuke glared at them as well and mouthing the words "fuck off". Keiko looked at Yuusuke her brown eyes staring at him. She looked back and shook off her trance.

**I wonder when such a manner became so dear to me  
Sono shigusa wo totemo Itoshiku omou you ni**

Yuusuke looked at his nervous dance partner. Her eyes looking at the floor or trailed around other places. She just stood their dancing in such a drone manner.

**It makes me feel a little nostalgic  
****Natta no wa itsu no goro datta kana**

Yuusuke looked at the sky. Where the shooting star had fallen right before his eyes. He remembered slowly for his promise to that Nanashi 1 girl. Her brown eyes looking down at him with anger and grief. The velvet ring box still in his room, sitting there as dust covered it.

**Don't you feel so?  
****Nanda ka natsukashii ne**

Keiko looked at him. She wondered as his deep brown eyes hinted that he felt sad.

"So," she began.

"So what?" Yuusuke asked.

"So what do you do here? I mean like what is your job," she asked.

"I… don't .. uhh mean … well they haven't figured in out yet," he said. "So what you do?" said Yuuske quickly changing the subject.

"I'm a hand maiden to the priestess that is all," she said.

"oh," he said.

**Many seasons have passed by  
****Yagate ikutsumo no kisetsu ga**

"I..I have to go," she stuttered leaving Yuusuke out in the middle of the dance floor. He stared slowly as the petite girl ran out knocking into some of the officials, and slowly as she went into the shadows he left walking slowly his eyes towards the floor.

* * *

**With quick steps since then  
****Bokutachi no mae wo ashibaya ni toorinuketa**

"HIEI!" screamed Mukuro. She followed Hiei to an unknown part of the castle.

"HIEI!" she screamed once more. But the fire demon still walked. The ambassador ran to Hiei.

"What is the matter with you?" she said, "Don't barge off like that. You know you have a duty to be in their."

Hiei glared at Mukuro. His cold scarlet eyes not burning with rage, but regret. He stopped at the balcony, and looked towards the speckled sky. Mukuro looked at him, and smiled slightly. Hiei looked back at her.

"What are you smiling at?" he said sharply.

"You're jealous," she chuckled.

Hiei's eyes opened wide and he sputtered out, "Jealous! Of that … that oaf!"

"Yes you are," she said she stopped chuckling, "You're jealous that you were never able to reach out to Yukina. She for years knew about you. That you were her brother. She tracked you down and hired you. But still you were never able to tell her. Instead she went to you and said she knew. You were shocked of course. You thought that you were trying to protect her. That if she knew the man-slaying demon was her brother, she would be so ashamed. Then the ningen appeared, he had reached out to her more than you did in years,"

"Hn," said Hiei, "if you know so much about me then are you so sort of stalker."

"No," she said simply, "You hide your emotions easily like a locked safe. But sometimes there is a crack that allows you to peer inside the safe. When you see it the sight will shock you about the true person inside,"

"Think of that yourself," Hiei said.

"No," she said smiling, "I heard it in a song,"

"Hn.."

**

* * *

When the white snow colors the city**  
**Shiroi yuki ga machi wo someru goro ni mo**

Koemna looked at the window, peering slowly the sky. He looked at the branches of the tree. They swayed in the summer wind, slowly. A warning that fall is coming. The season of rest, where the trees free themselves from their green foliage, and allow themselves to rest.

He looked back at his office filled with piles of paperwork.

'_I hate my job…'_ he thought to himself, '_Better get started or Otousan will get mad,'_

He stared at the dozen mounds of paperwork, and groaned plunging himself into his seat. He began opening up the ink pad, he stretched out his toddler arms, and instead knocked it into the ground and with some other papers. He groaned again lazily getting up from his chair and picking up the papers. He walked back to his chair, and reviewed the papers quickly glancing.

"Junk …. Junl," he said to himself throwing the papers onto his desk, "junk… junk … j-"

He stopped looking curiously at a folder. It had King Emna-sama's seal.

'_What can this be?' he thought to himself_. He opened the folder. There were many documents, and pictures each having a formula written at the margin. He glanced at each file carefully, and his eyes widened.

"Holy shit," he cursed under his breath dropping the file onto his desk, and forcing himself to his seat.

**

* * *

Let me stay by your side  
Kimi no soba ni isasete**

In Reikai a young dirty blonde female looked at the new soldier of Reikai in the central training center. She puffed out a cloud of smoke, a cigarette in her mouth, a clipboard in her right hand and in her left hand in her pocket as she grasped a lighter.

**I thought about the future and those moments  
****They were so dazzling  
****And precious to me  
****Yodooshi hanashiteta Mirai da to ka ima ga  
Amari ni watashi ni wa mabushikute  
Toudoku kanjite ita**

She watched slowly as the new recruits that are at least the age of twelve are handed a sword, or a pistol. She looked at them in shame her hazel eyes staring at one boy who was slashing a large parasite demon with all his might, and blood on his cheeks and lips. The boy licked his lips and smirk curled on his lips, he charged once more killing the parasite demon. The demon laid their blood covering his soon decaying body, and soon the demons flesh will decompose slowly and the cycle begins once more.

She sighed slowly, '_These boys are trained to kill at such a young age. When they become men soon they shall be killed as well. Each will grow in hate and each will die in hate,' she thought to herself her eyes on the ground._

**Though I may bother you  
Again and again  
****Watashi korekara mo  
Komarasete bakari ka mo shirenai kedo**

"Shizuru-san," said a voice behind her. Shizuru turned around it was Genkai.

"Genka-sensei, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Stop it with the sensei crap. I am not an instructor anymore remember," she said with her arms crossed.

"Hai, I will remember that," she said.

"What is it you are staring at?" Genkai asked walking towards her. Shizuru pointed at the new recruits. Genkai nodded slowly.

"How is it teaching the new dimwits?" she said with a smile.

Shizuru shrugged and said," It is fine,"

"Don't lie to me Shizuru-san," Genkai said, "You don't want this job."

"I am honored that I received this job, but I think I can't do this," she shrugged mentally.

"You're scared aren't you," Genkai said, "you may not seem scared but you are your eyes tell me that you are."

Shizuru gasped in shock, '_How did you know that?'_ she thought.

"Remember who thought you everything you know," Genkai said.

**

* * *

Tears welled up in my eyes  
****Itsuka kako wo yuruseru hi ga**

The girl sang her voice stronger when it began. She still gripped the microphone tightly, and she didn't look at the audience but more at her feet. She looked out once in a while her raven black hair covering her face, and her blue eyes gleaming slightly.

Kurama at the top of the stairs looked the girl. He closed his eyes and listened to the soft music slowly flowing throughout the room. So soft, a small voice, barely heard even with a microphone.

The symphony was sad but had a touch of beauty. This was a sad song; the symphony, the singer who sings it, and the things around us. Yes this is a sad song, no a sad story.

**

* * *

When I thought it would be nice  
****That I could forgive my past some day  
****Kuru to ii no ni to omottara namida afureta**

The wind was soft so slow, it was calming, an eerie serene. Hiei stood their gazing at the sky. The night sky was blackened in the darkness but lightly lit up by the crescent moon and stars.

Mukuro looked at the moon. It projection reflected in her eyes. The serene crescent moon symbolized hope that one day that she would be free from the chains of being a slave; that one day she can have freedom. But slowly freedom was new and small glimpse, an imaginative happily ever after.

A tear dropped down her right cheek, just one and nothing more. The memories surged back as she stared drone at the moon.

**

* * *

When the white snow melts  
Shiroi yuki ga tokete machi ga**

Yukina looked at the dance floor as the many dancers danced the night away. She stared at a specific child. The child was small her eyes a piercing silver, and hair as the same. She was demon of course not sure what kind. She tried to dance with her older brother. He himself had those piercing silver eyes, but instead was a burnette. The little girl got on her brother's feet trying to get at least at shoulder level. The little girl tripped on her lace, and fell. The girl began to laugh as her brother helped her off, and they tried once more.

**And the city becomes vivid and colorful  
****Azayaka ni irodorareru goro mo**

Yukina smiled slightly, she rubbed her eyes and looked at the grandfather clock. It was almost mid night. All of this would be over. She was happy it was over and yet sad that it was. This night seemed more like a civilized night. I don't mean in a barbaric way, but there was no fighting, death, or blood. It was a simple night.

She smiled once again, and walked out of the ballroom, and into her own bedroom.

**I like to keep you closest  
To my heart**

**Koushite kimi no koto ga  
Daiji de shikata nai watashi de itai**

Yukina laid on her bed the letter from her dancer partner it wrote in sloppy handwriting but it was readable

_I want to see you this weekend. Meet me at the Zandark village at around 3:00. I will see you then._

_Kuwabara, Kazuma_

_She looked strangely at the letter Zandark village was very private, and was a neutral community no one fought or they would be put to death no matter what it was. But the village was very carefully who not to let in. She was scared if they knew who she was then Kazuma might know, and might hate me,'_

**

* * *

The days we couldn't understand each other and parted  
The days of tears, the days of smiling faces  
Whatever may happen and whatever mood you may be in  
I'll always accept you**

**Wakariaenai mama Surechigatta hi mo  
Namida no hi Soshite egao afureru hi mo  
Sou donna toki datte  
Donna kimi de atte mo  
Itsumo uketomeru yo**

The song ended and the girl said, "Arigato Gozimasu," The ball was over everyone went straight towards the door and reality shifted back into gear. The girl had trouble packing up one of the speakers.

Kurama walked to her and helped her carry the speaker.

"Arigato," she said, "that was very kind of you."

"Miss … could you tell me your name?" Kurama asked suddenly so out of character, "there soon will be another ball in a few months and I was very impressed."

"My name is Maya,"

* * *

Authors Notes: Ok I rushed the last part due to its 10 at my parents are snoring so I don't want to wake them up! Anyways I will try to update more often. Here are the parts of this fanfiction

Yuusuke: He is a cadet, and when the war first began he promise a girl with brown eyes that he would marry her when he came back from war. Later on Yuusuke forgets about her, and slowly the memories come back to him.

Kuwabara: He is also a cadet, but he has been here since the age of 7. (Due to reason that I will tell you later) He falls in love with the Priestess (Yukina) and is on a mission to kill her

Yukina: High priestess of the Makai. Though she is not ruler she is the source of offense and defense of Makai due to her connection with the gods. She wants to find something in life that will make her happy, and she finds Kazuma. She first didn't tell him because she was scared that if he knew her identity. She will think that Kazuma will hate her forever.

Kurama: Knight and Protector of Yukina. He finds something familiar with a girl named Maya. Something about her past … and his

Hiei: They know they are brother and sister. But Hiei is still in regret that he had never been close to Yukina. He is the high Commander that controls 25 of the offensive line,

Mukuro: Ambassador of Foreign Affairs. She is more powerful than many of the higher ranked youkai but she stays in her ranks because she wishes no place in this war.

Shizuru: A instructor that takes Genkai's place. Later it is discovered about her personal life with a certain man named Sakyo.

Genkai: Ex-instructor now commander due to unknown reasons. …. (I WILL EXPLAIN MEXT CHAPTER!)

Next chapter: An old rite makes two people marry? The file is revealed showing the true reason of the war, and Shizuru and Sakyo's past revealed!


	4. The Rite

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The property of Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to its creator Yoshhiro Togashi.

Remember the last chapter where I said that a rite would make two people marry well all Kurama fans please don't kill me.

The setting is the next day so if you are wondering wtf then yeah. Everyone got home safely and now a new day is to start.

* * *

The Rite  
Chapter Four  
_By: xinsanexdreamerx_

* * *

"In the name of the gods," said a youkai his voice boomed and made a echo that filled the large room with his voice. 

"We're faithful in their power and justice," all the youkai in the room said in unison. Their voices said as one as each of them sat in their assigned seat.

The room consisted of over 200 youkai each of many ranks and other youkai that lead the other kingdoms across the world. There was a great table that carried only twelve youkai. Hiei, Mukuro, Kurama, and Yukina were among these youkai and many others. Yukina sat there trying her best to pay attention but can sometime doze off. Kurama who sat next to Yukina listen instinctively to fill Yukina in with the information. Hiei just sat there and Mukuro who was three seats away from Hiei sat there with her arms crossed.

A youkai that was dressed in normal attired stood in the middle of athe room a scroll in his hand and as he screamed out the words, "In the name of the gods, we stand here on their land as they have created years ago. It is our duty to dedicate our lives to the gods as they had dedicated their time to create us. Let this meeting me in their honor!"

The last line echoed back, and the demon rolled up his scroll and left the room. It was time to start…

"Let it be known to you all!" a voice bellowed. A demon from the high table yelled.

"That our race of youkai the dominate species of the worlds! We are second only to the gods! They have bestowed us the powers to make use be the one that remains on these worlds!" the youkai started taking a deep breath.

"But we need a Priestess that will lead us to great power!" yelled the demon. The others grunted in agrrement.

"Sergeant Naobi!" said a youkai. He was a goat youkai, having six ears and sat in the middle of the high table, "The Priestess Yukina is powerful enough her powers had led us to great victories,"

"But Lord Yomi," sergeant Naobi said politely his voice more polite than before, "I am aware that the Priestess Yukina has great powers. But she has led us to few loses, but many victories. Yet the Reikai still remain!"

"Continue," said Lord Yomi his arms folded and his attention strictly to the sergeant.

"Arigato Gozimasu," the sergeant said as he bowed, "You each are aware that the Priestess Yukina is powerful. But her powers are still new, and we need more power! I believe each of his remember the Five Great Priestess of our time!"

"Priestess Freya!" he started, "Led us through the Great Depression that would have destroyed our race entirely! She led us to greater existence making us stronger!"

"Priestess Elda!" He started once more, "Her powers allowed us to see the truth! Showing us the true destiny! She allowed us to see the true evil of our world the Reikai!"

"Priestess Hibiya!" he said, "She modernized our views! Fusing technology and our you ki to create a powerful weapons that made us powerful!"

"Preistess -," the sergeant started but was interrupted,

"What is your point, sergeant!" said Hiei impatiently, "We are all aware of the past great Priestess! We don't need a history lesson!"

"The point is!" the sergeant started, "that what do all do these Priestesses have in common!"

The hall busted out of comment each voicing their own opinions.

"All of you are wrong!" he started again, "Each of these Priestesses found their "one"! Their "one" that they were destined to be with! This created a holy power that made our kingdom stronger than anything!"

"This is your point," said Hiei with annoyance, "that there should be a marriage! Anyone would want to marry the Priestess. Behind it all if a youkai does marry her all of the treasure will belong to him, and we are not for certain that if any youkai can be trusted as the "one" Hiei spat out.

"You make a great point General," he said as the last part rolled off his tongue, "But each of these Priestesses found their "one" among their knights!" He emphazied the work one, and many of the youkai began to chatter,

Kurama's eyes widened and Yukina woke up. The hall gaped and Hiei looked as if he was going to strangle the sergeant.

"So you are saying that the two must marry," said Lord Yomi. Yomi stared at the sergeant intently as he did the infamous trademark Gendo pose. (Hands neatly folded cupping his face)

"That is correct," said the sergeant.

"But when is this ceremony," asked Lord Yomi.

"When the sixth moon passes," he said.

"But that is in four months!" said one of the youkai in the audience.

"Silence!" said Lord Yomi,

"I will allow this ceremony," he said.

"Lord Yomi-sama! The rite of the marriage of the knight and Priestess is over 10,000 years old!" said Mukuro. She was out right shocked. Yukina looked at Mukuro thankfully hoping that her words were able to break some sense into Yomi. Kurama who was now in shock and at the same time trying to contain Hiei from going on a murderous rampage was praying that Lord Yomi would not allow this.

"Ambassador." Said Lord Yomi, "my word will remain true. I still stand by my decision."

* * *

"It's all here… everything," said Koemna. He analyzed the file deeply in concentration. You could tell that he was looking at that file for hours. His eyes red and bags had formed, his hair was a mess, and the tone of his voice was restless. 

"I'm so stupid." He said to himself.

"All of what I was told to believe was a lie … all of it a lie," said Koemna his hands clenched into a fist. He relaxed his hands and read it more …

"…To complete this Reikai's facilities had to trigger a genocide of a species … **_Second Impact_**," he read it aloud his voice shocked, and filled with anger and hate.

* * *

"Ugh!" said Yuusuke in disgust, "the cafeteria has to give us better food … I mean come on **POWDERED POTATOES**!" He poked the unknown substance again. 

"I think it's alive," said Yuusuke, "I swear we will all die of food poisoning at this rate,"

"At least," Kuwabara yawned, "we're not eating … **THE TUNA FISH SURPRISE!"** he said trying to sound over dramatic.

Yuusuke's eyes widened, "Don't even remind me," he said as his face turned a light shade of greed. Almost everyone in the room stared at the two with a sweat drop on the back of their head. Yuusuke and Kuwabara then laughed nervously and sweat dropped.

"So what do you think Koemna will to do us?" said Kuwabara as he stabbed the morsel from the Styrofoam plate and brought to his mouth.

"It's not what will he will do to us … it's what he'll not do to us," said Yuusuke as he took a bite of his ham sandwhich.

"What the hell are you talking about Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked with a quizzical look.

"I mean he said this mission crap was important so," he took a another bite of his sandwich, "We'll be in deep shit if he failed, so ergo we are so deeeaad"

"Brilliant deduction Sherlock! No shit we're deeeeaad," said Kuwabara as he took another piece.

"Well I'll survive!" said Yuusuke as he laughed nervously taking a deep gulp of his soda.

"You only keep surviving because your skull is so damn thick," muttered Kuwabara under his breath.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" said Yuusuke threatening holding a butter knife to Kuwabara's nose.

"Cadet Yuusuke Urameshi and Cadet Kazuma Kuwabara **PLEASE **come to Koemna's office **IMMEDIATELY**," said the voice from the itercom.

"Oh crap," said the two in unison.

* * *

"So you're saying that what Sakyo did. You mean he didn't betray … so you mean," said Shizuru. 

She was no confused the man that she thought betrayed her, betrayed Kazuma, betrayed their side was actually innocent… Her eyes widened in horror, '_All of it wasn't a lie it's true all of it …. He wasn't lying! Oh my God,' _thought Shizuru. Her head was tilted downward and her eyes stared straight to the floor.

"Did you know?" Shizuru blurted out. That was the only she could say right. She was in too much shock to say anything.

"I had no idea myself… that's why you were the first person that I told because of your connection," said Koemna,

"How did you not know?" asked Shizuru, "You're rank is high enough and you are the son of Emna"

"I thought I knew it all after this file came up … now who knows what kind of secret Reikai is keeping: said Koemna his fist clenched, "But the sad thing is that this file was only part one,"

"Part one?" Shizuru said questioning, "How is this file part one?"

"Well the file it's incomplete and says other information about another file containing the plan for the Reikai Barrier Net and First Impact," said Koemna his hands still clenched in a fist.

"So," said Shizuru her finger started taping on Koemna's desk, ". These files how are we able to get it?"

"I'm going to have Kuwabara and Yuusuke do me a favor … as punishment," said Koemna.

"If Kazuma dies I will make sure that when your grandchildren are born they will have a foot shaped birthmark on their ass," said Shizuru. (A/N: I'm not good at threats…)

Koemna sweat dropped and said, "Delightfully Noted,"

There was a loud knock at the door and a muffled voice screamin, "HEY TODDLER-ASS OPEN THE DAMN DOOR ALREADY WE'VE BEEN HERE FOR 30 MINUTES."

Koemna sighed and opened the lock and both the cadets fell down. Koemna and Shizuru sweat dropped and were close to an anime style fall.

"Hey Sis when did you arrive?" asked Kuwabara.

Shizuru walked over to her brother and grabbed tightly to his ear, "I'm here to make sure that you don't get in deeper shit than you already have!"

"Owww, jeesh haven't you ever thought of cutting your nails. They're like claws!" said Kuwabara as he winced in pain. Shizuru gave him a quick glare and Kuwabara froze. While in the background Yuusuke and Koemna area laughing hysterically.

"Bye Brother have fun!" said Shizuru as she left.

"She scares me at time," said Kuwabara grabbing on to his ear.

Koemna cleared his throat trying his best to get the attention of Kuwabara and Yuusuke. The two cadets stopped their conversation and turned their attention to the demi-god.

"I believe you have failed your mission," said Koemna his hands folded on the desk and a serious expression playing on his face, "As punishment, the two of you will have to investigate the deepest bowels of Reikai,"

The two cadets nodded and sighed in relief that their punishment wasn't as bad as they had thought.

"The two of you will no longer stay in the rank of Cadet but now obtain the honor of Reikai Tantei," explained Koemna.

Smiles shown on the now Reikai Tantei's faces.

"But, both of you will have clean up duty for a month" said Koemna.

The smiles on their faces quickly grew to frowns as they gave Koemna a death glare. Koemna ignored it and said, "You two are able to leave now,"

In anger the two didn't even salute Koemna before he left…

* * *

Shizuru sat on the mattress of her bed still grasping the lighter that Sakyo had given her a couple of years ago. '_It seemed like an eternity before he gave it to me_," she thought as she took her long delicate fingers stroking the glassy black metal. She remembered of how she met him years ago… 

_"We're finally here Kazuma," said Shizuru. She was much younger at least at the age of 13. Her dirty blonde hair not as long as before but shorter and layered her dirt stained face cried out tears. She held tightly to her younger brother, Kazuma his legs were too tired to allow him to walk any further._

_"Arigato Shizuru we're here," said Kazuma his eyes barely opened. The young Kazuma Kuwabara looked about the age of six or seve. His lively carrot colored hair not held by gel but gently flowing like the wind's patterns. His face was too had dirt streaked across his face, and his eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying._

"Gomen Aneki," said Kazuma. He collapsed and his older sister caught him. She smiled slightly and said, "It's ok .. Jakutei"

_"We're here," said Shizuru again looking at the base of Reikai, "Just like Kaasan said we will be safe here," she said before she collapsed._

_

* * *

"KAZUMA!" screamed Shizuru. She examined the area around he. She was in a hospital bed. She tried to get up and she winched in pain. She touched her arm it was bandaged. She tried her best to get up with her good arm. _

_'Kazuma where are you?" she thought as she ran down the hall. She stopped and closed her eyes. She tried her best to sense the energy that her brother usually gave off. She opened her eyes following her instincts. She ran down a couple of long corridors, and went into a hospital room._

_"Kazu-" she stopped. A boy around her age stood their attemding the wounds of her younger brother. He had black hair that was tinted a slight blue. He wore a uniform of a long black jacket that almost touched the ground and black pants each having the Reikai kanji on it._

_"ANEKI!" Kazuma said cheerfully, "I found an Aniki! He tended my wounds"_

_Shizuru looked at her younger brother her eyes filled with tears, "I'm so glad you are alright!" she said as she embraced her younger brother making sure that she didn't hug to tight or the wounds would have hurt him._

_"Arigato … sir," said Shizuru, "O'Namae Wa," she asked_

_"Sakyo," he said as he held out his hand in respect._

* * *

Author's Notes: I swear I am the slowest writer in the entire world I did all of this yesterday. He-He sorry for the long update. Well anyways I hope I didn't screw up this story too much. 

Well if any of you are womdering what is first impact. It's the time period when ningen and youkai took their separate forms. Ok I was going to make this a third impact story … but then I not no way because I am going to use my third impact idea for another story. This is second impact as you read it is a genocide of a species … but there is more to it than on that file remember that it is part one of the file!

Well anyway the Priestess Freya, Elda, and Hibya are all names from the series chobbits. Elda is Chi, Freya is Dark (Black) Chi, and Hibya is the landlady that created the two. In the series Chi has to find her "one". …Wait I am just telling you the ending! Ok just research on the series Chobbits then go to Innocence best Chobbits shrine ever!

Well Maaya as I said before is designed after Maaya the girl that fell in love with Kurama and as did he with her, but their feelings went away. Well in this story Maaya is just a friend from the past that Kurama forgot he just finds something familiar about her. She is a singer so her songs make Kurama truly realize that we is more that a knight to Priestess Yukina or a youkai but that he is Kurama!

Maaya's character design is also based on **MAAYA SAKAMOTO**! My favorite seriyuu, well one of my favorites she ranks number three in my list! She did the song "Gravity" the Wolf's Rain opening. She is also the seriyuu of Hitomi of (Vision of) Escaflowne. She did the song Aoi Hitomi (the character song of Hitomi) Yubiwa (her single from the Escaflowne movie) Vector, and You're Not Alone (the English version of Yubiwa)

**AND SHE IS ALSO THE SERIYU OF AERIS (AERITH)** she will be in the movie thing FINAL FANTASY VII: ADVENT CHILDREN! It's going to come out this year!

I was hoping **Megumi Hayashibara** (the voice actress of Rei Ayanami (evangelion) and Genkai (when she was young and also **PUU!)** was going to be Aerith's voice actress.

Well if you are wondering of my crappy Japanese here it is

**Aneki **– Older Sister (Kazuma calls Shizuru this in the flashback but at time he will call her Shizuru-(honorfic here)

**Aniki **– Older Brother (Kazuma calls Sakyo this only in the flashbacks!)

**Jakutei** – Younger Brother (Shizuru calls Kazuma this at times only)

NEXT CHAPTER:

**The Vector** – Kazuma and Yukina meet at the village thing. Hiei doesn't wants to protect Yukina so he sends Kurama. Maaya sings in the village (the song VECTOR look at title!) New memories pop up blah blah … Yuusuke sees Keiko in village blah blah (yup I'm getting lazy) In other lazy words … Sakyo flashbacks, Botan X Koemna moments, Mukuro X Hiei moments (dun't wanna give much away)

TBC...


	5. The Vector

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

I bet you five bucks that everyone has lost interest in this story.

Ok Twenty. … Sorry for the late update I'm kind of busy … I hate summer classes they suck! …. GRRRRR … All of you can hurt me with a spatula later if you want!

**WARNINGS: Out of character (mostly Yukina … remember this is an AU) Randomness, Bad grammar, bad spelling, and boringness, filled with really bad plotlines. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Vector  
By: xinsanexdreamerx

* * *

Yukina paced around the main hallway. She stopped gazing at the portrait of the previous great priestess Midori. She had long green hair and marching emerald eyes. She was tall and slender, and was recorded as the gentlest miko who had reigned. The background of the portrait was a perfect forest scene on a clear day.

Yukina stared at the once ruling Priestess and she said aloud, "How did you do it?" The picture remained still. Yukina giggled knowing that she knew that the picture wasn't able to talk to her. She looked at the bottom. There was a gold plate with an inscription on the bottom. Yukina used her index finger and stroked the incision as she read the quote silently.

"_What would do if you had to decide whether to take the life of a youkai or take the life of a ningen? Some will say youkai, and others would say ningne. But truly to take the life of person even if it's youkai, ningen, or beast is something I can't do,"_

She sighed deepy leaning on the wall. She thought to herself, '_She always hated the war and violence. She must have been a great ruler,'_ She got up and paced again her crimson eyes down towards the floor. She stopped again now with the painting of the Priestess Midori and her knight Shun. His black hair over shadowing his eyes as he held Midori in his arms tight, truly it was love.

Yukina sighed again, and closed her eyes and gathered her thoughts togerhet. But all she thought was '_Castrate … must castrate Naobi and Yomi,'_

"Yukina-san," a voice entered the room. It was Kurama. Yukina opened her eyes and tried her best to snap back to reality.

"Yes?" she asked getting up.

"I was wondering-"

"If you were wondering I have no intention of marriage," said Yukina as she interrupted Kurama.

"You're good looking and everything, but you're my brother's best friend, and plus the majority of the female population and a partial part of the male will kill me," she continued.

Kurama smiled as he brushed back his hair, "Well that is nice to know … But that's not what I was going to say,"

"Oops," Yukina said quietly as a rosy blush tinted her cheeks.

"I was just saying that you have to host a ceremony in three hours," Kurama said trying his best to stifle his laugh.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked him.

"Well you see there are a bunch of servants looking four you all around the place," said Kurama.

"Oh," said Yukina and she looked at the old grandfather clock to the left of her, and her blush increased. Yukina ran off screaming "Thank you," and many of the servants stared at her as if she was crazy.

* * *

The new official Reikai Tantei walked tall with their heads up high each with smiles plastered on their face. As they walked down the hall they caught of a glimpse of a certain blue haired fairy girl.

"Hey you guys," Botan called out waving to them. The two went up to Botan, and Botan scanned the two still puzzled at them.

"What's with you?" she finally asked completely stumped.

"WEA RE NOW…" the two boys said n unison making their voices sound over dramatic. Botan looked at the two as if they were idiots with a large sweat drop on the back of her head.

"REIKAI TANTEI," out of nowhere balloons and confetti came down on them as if on cue and Kuwabara and Yuusuke mysteriously had noisemakers.

Botan did an anime fall and said with a smile, "Congradtulations!"

"Thanks Botan … Can't wait to tell Sis the news!" said Kuwabara.

"But seriously Botan, what do we actually do as a Reikai Tantei … I mean we get the kick ass cases with all the bad guys and everything but what do we actually do?" Yuusuke asked.

"Well," Botan paused for a moment, "You do special mission, investigate, and many other things … there are very few Reikai Tantei being the fact you only need one or two to get the job done right."

"Finally the toddler jerk is recognizing my true power!" said Yuusuke.

"You mean our true power," corrected Kuwabara.

"No I mean me," said Yuusuke.

"YOU JERK!" said Kuwabara as he tackled Yuusuke. Botan had another large sweat drop in the back of her head.

'_Koemna-sama … you better have a good reason for making these two Reikai Tatei'_ thought Botan.

* * *

Kurama went inside a small bar. He took a seat on a pedestal The bar was moderately well kept. Not exactly what he expected, but Kurama was glad that he was wrong. He examined the crowd. Most of them were quite young and a few more mature couples. Kurama smiled knowing that this place was suitable. The bartender then came to him and looked him up. He smiled as well making Kurama a bit uncomfortable.

"You're not a regular aren't ya?" he asked.

"No actually I heard that this place was quite infamous in this village," Kurama responded.

"Well it's mostly because of Maya," the bartender said cleaning a glass mug with a rag.

"Maya?" Kurama said quite shocked.

"…Yeah she's the manager actually … turned this place around," he said taking another mug and cleaning it, "This place was a dump because of the war ya know? … Bombs coming down here … it's not like none of us ever did anything … we're just the victims of this shit ya know?"

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kurama said. He tried not to look at the bartender, and there was a brief silence.

"…So how'd ya get here lad?" the bartender finally said.

"Well … I live near here," Kurama said casually.

"Really … the nearest village is live a few miles away … must've had a tough time getting here," he said.

"Well -," Kurama was then interrupted by a loud plaudits from the audience. A young girl that was familiar with Kurama came on to the stage. But this time she was more comfortable with her surroundings. She wore smile on her face and her eyes glinted in bliss.

"…I hope all of you are giving a good time," she said gently into the microphone and audience clapped and some whistled Kurama himself clapped politely.

She smiled; "Well as you might already know my name is Maya … and I'll be singing the song "Vector" " She took out a guitar out of its case and took a deep breath. The audience grew silent and Kurama watched intently as well. Maya closed her eyes and began to play. The beat was simple but not repetitive it was slow and had a deep rhythm.

And she sang…

_

* * *

Told myself for a long time  
don't go there_

Mukuro rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed deeply. She dropped the pen she was holding and stretched out her arms. '_The paper work is getting worse'_ she thought as she groaned when she took another look at the dozens of piles of paper that cluttered the desk. '_… I took this job to help people … not to do paper work_' Mukuro thought as she took another file and started to read it. In the back of her mind she didn't know why she took this job … but it had something to do with herself.

Her past left deep scares in her body and soul … that nothing would be able to heal. … '_Maybe this job … is just my own version of redemption_'she thought smiling. Before all of this she was known as one of the ruthless killers of Makai … and was a rival to Raizen himself when he was the previous Lord of Makai. Since the impact of Raizen's death and the start of Yomi's reign many of those who had worked with Raizen had left, and it was a very bad loss.

As an Amassador she could help others that were in her place in the past. No one should be exposed to anything like that even if they deserve it no one does … She groaned again as she realized that she had to do all of this by tomorrow …

'_Maybe I'm growing soft'_ she thought to herself and she smiled. The sun was setting right before her eyes. She stared calmly at it and dark crimson eyes in the shadows were staring with her. Mukuro knew too well … that someone was there and she ignored it.

_You will only be sorry_

Tears … they fell. Shizuru didn't care as she remembered that day … Ever since Koemna had told her about him … about the lies Reikai was telling everyone. She didn't know who to trust anymore. Everyone here was keeping secrets from her … keeping her in the shadows. Making sure that she didn't know. Shizuru stared at her hands … blood … they stained her hands …

His blood? …. Sakyo's blood…

_

* * *

Told myself so many times  
__I just had to take a look  
__in those faraway eyes..  
_

**Those eyes… **

Those cobalt eyes that stared at her in pain….

**That cried for help … **

**That cried to her …**

…**. But she did**

**Nothing…**

**But instead caused him more pain …**

"WHY?" Shizuru screamed the gun pressing into Sakyo's forehead. She had her finger pressed on the trigger. He stared at her calmly. His own face stained in blood and bruises that covered his face. Shizuru glared at him her hazel eyes narrowing.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT?" she screamed again her arm started shaking. Sakyo just stared at her and it made her anger increased.

"Because," he managed to say in a whisper.

"THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER … YOU BETRAYED ME … YOU BETRAYED KAZUMA … YOU BETRAYED EVERYONE!" Shizuru screamed as she pressed the gun's barrel harder onto Sakyo's forehead.

"…. Just kill me now," Sakyo told her, "KILL ME NOW!"

Shizuru watched him as he begged for her to take his life away. She slowly loosened her grip on the gun.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" he screamed. Tears they began to fall from her eyes. She no longer wanted to kill him and she lowered her gun. Sakyo gasped in shock and he took the a gun out of his own pocket. Shizuru stared at him. She didn't even wanted to look at him… she didn't want to look at herself … This thing she had become …

"Please … just kill me it's better for the both of us …" Sakyo said.

"I don't want to," she said finally. The gun in her own hand still loosely held.

"And if you don't … I will," he said. Before Shizuru can even respond … Sakyo held the gun to his mouth and pulled the trigger.

_TBC…_

* * *

Author's Notes: No the song hasn't even started yet ! … I'm sorry for the long update! I just have my mind into finding away to improve my knowledge. The result absolutely nothing.

Basically I bet you are probably bored right about now … I've improved my writing skills a bit so I made the chapter a bit longer finally! Anyways I'm still wondering if the people who had currently read this story have lost interests in it … I know I would if no one had updated it for that long….

So I thank everyone for their patience for this chapter that sucked in my opinion.

So anyways … good luck and I'll try to update more often than I usually am … and expect a one-shot soon about Yukina, Hina, and Rui!

The Repeating: Next chapter a promised continuation of the story. A promised more in-depth look on Kurama … because I haven't included him in this story much. A glimpse of Yukina's powers and finally Hiei and Mukuro moments!

It's 11:47 at night so yeah! Night ya all!


End file.
